Sing your heart out
by Oceanbreeze96
Summary: Chelsea discovers Vaughn is an awesome singer. Can she convince him to sing at karaoke night?


Sing it loud

**I've recently become addicted to reading Harvest Moon fanfics. I bought the game a few weeks ago and still can't put it down. Have you ever pictured Vaughn singing? I did multiple times. My favorite one is where he is singing Don't Bring me Down by ELO, while doing some cool dance moves. You'll see karaoke in this story. I do not own Harvest Moon, the characters, or any of the songs mentioned! By the way, this story will be told in Chelsea's pov.**

**Chelsea's Pov**

The cool breeze flew around me as I walked calmly through the forest. I had gone for a walk to soothe my anger. Why am I like this? It's because of Vaughn. He's been getting on my nerves lately. Just this morning, he yelled at me for accidently leaving my animals outside overnight. He said that I didn't deserve to have them, and that I was always irresponsible. That set me off. Before I had a chance to say some very harsh words, Vaughn mumbled something and walked away. I needed a walk to calm my nerves, so I headed in the other direction towards the forest.

Now, here I was, wandering aimlessly down the path, not caring which direction I was headed. Every time I thought about Vaughn, the anger came back. Suddenly, I heard a wonderful voice, ringing through the trees and I stopped walking. It was a man, singing. The voice sounded tough, yet melodious and I loved it. It sounded so familiar but I still couldn't recognize it. I decided to investigate and followed the wonderful voice until I reached it and almost gasped in shock.

There was Vaughn, sitting on a mossy log singing his heart out. I hid behind a tree, not wanting to interrupt him. I continued to listen with a big grin on my face. Vaughn sang the final words:** (A/N: Vaughn is singing a line from my favorite song. It's called Gold Forever by The Wanted.)**

_We're standing in a light that won't fade_

_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change_

_Cause some days stay gold forever_

Vaughn finished singing after a moment of silence; I jumped out from behind the tree to praise his amazing voice.

"Bravo Vaughn!" "That was amazing", I exclaimed clapping my hands. I startled Vaughn so much he fell off the log. He got up and walked angrily toward me. I looked up at him, he was scowling at me.

"What are you doing here," he said, the glare never leaving his face. He had obviously not forgotten about our argument from this morning.

"I was taking a walk because you made me mad," I replied returning the glare. "But forget that Vaughn!" "You have an amazing voice"! "I didn't know you could sing"!

"So what if I can," he mumbled, looking awkwardly at the ground. "Nobody else is ever going to find out."

"Yes they will," I squealed. He stared at me confused probably wanting to know what I meant.

"Vaughn, the whole island will hear your amazing voice." "I'm taking you to karaoke tonight at the diner!" He began to back away, but I wasn't going to let him leave. I walked closer to him.

"No way Chelsea, he said shaking his head." "There is no way I'm singing in front of everyone!" He had a big scowl on his face, but I know he secretly wanted to do it. I looked up at him trying to show my cutest puppydog eyes.

"Please Vaughn?" He looked right into my bright blue eyes. His gorgeous amethyst eyes softened, and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but no promises, farmgirl." "I'll be at your house at 7:00 tonight." The scowl returned to his face and he quickly stomped away. I stood there in complete surprise. I can't believe he actually listened to me!

Soon evening came, and Vaughn came knocking at my door. He was surprised to see me wearing something other than my usual farm get up. I looked more girly, wearing a light pink blouse, skinny jeans and flats. There was also a bow in my hair. As for Vaughn, he was wearing his typical cowboy clothes, just like every day. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Let's go Vaughn," I said with excitement.

"Whatever," he mumbled, looking down.

We walked to the diner together in silence. About halfway there, I noticed we were still holding hands. Vaughn didn't object, and I didn't mind. We reached the diner and went inside.

It was an amazing sight. Everyone was cheering at Chen, who was performing Hey Jude on stage. There were bright colored lights set up everywhere. I loved it. As for Vaughn, he was scowling. He turned to me and glared.

"This is stupid Chelsea; I should have never let you bring me here!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be a party pooper Vaughn!" "Come on It'll be fun!" "Please?" I showed him my puppydog eyes again and he sighed in defeat. He simply nodded and walked over to some empty chairs. I laughed with contentment. My puppydog eyes get him every time. I sat down next to Vaughn just as Sabrina came on stage.

The very shy girl began to sing Can't get you out of my head. I giggled because she was singing to Mark. They have been dating for almost a month. Lanna skipped over and handed us a songbook, then skipped away. I flipped through the pages, looking for the perfect song for Vaughn. Then a brilliant idea came to me. We could do a duet!

"Vaughn, let's do a duet!" He looked at me for a moment and hesitated, then spoke.

"Fine, maybe everyone will focus on you and not on me." I playfully punched him on the shoulder and continued flipping through the songs. After a few moments, I found the perfect one.

"I have the song," I exclaimed with a squeal. "We will be doing the Glee version of Don't Stop Believing!" "It's a duet!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and finally said "Alright, but don't expect me to enjoy it."

The performances continued. The next one was my favorite. Lanna, Julia and Natalie all began to sing Call Me Maybe. Then it got even better. Just as the chorus began, Denny, Elliot and Pierre all jumped up on stage and started dancing while the girls sang. Vaughn was chuckling, but I was rolling on the floor in laughter. Denny and Pierre were doing the chicken dance and Elliot was attempting to do the robot. When the performance ended, I had a stomach ache from all the laughter.

Gannon came on stage and sang a very funny performance of Take Me On. I laughed watching the deep voiced man trying to hit all the high notes. Then I realized Vaughn and I were up right after. Soon, the song was over and I was running on stage with Vaughn trailing behind me. I grabbed the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Hello Everyone, Vaughn and I will be performing the Glee version of Don't Stop Believing." I looked and saw Vaughn still standing uncomfortably to the side. I ran, dragged him on stage and handed him a mic. I gave him a reassuring look and the song began. He nervously sang the opening lines.

_Just a small town girl, _

_Living in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Then it was my turn. I sang the next line.

_Just a city boy, _

_Born and raised in south Detroit,_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

We continued to sing and Vaughn's scowl slowly disappeared and he sang with confidence. Everyone in the crowd was cheering us on. Once the guitar solo began, Vaughn was grinning, showing off his gorgeous white teeth. Together we sang the last lines.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight People_

_Don't Stop_

The song ended; Vaughn and I looked at the cheering crowd. He actually looked happy and I was proud of him. He looked at me with his gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Thank you for dragging me here Chelsea." Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

It was the best night of my life.

**Yay, I love happy endings! I was going to make Vaughn sing by himself at first, but duets are more fun! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
